John Diggle, Jr.
For his predecessor, see Oliver Queen. John "JJ" Diggle, Jr. (born November 2387) is a male Human who is the son of John Diggle and Lyla Michaels, in the post-Flashpoint timeline. In a potential future in 2397 he goes by the name "Connor Hawke" and operates as the new Green Arrow. Biography Early life John Jr. was born to John Diggle and Lyla Michaels in November 2387. John's birth is a result of Eobard Thawne's manipulation of the timeline to correct the Flashpoint reality created by Barry Allen, erasing Sara Diggle and replacing her with John. Possible future Grant Wilson's uprising Around 2382 Grant Wilson/Deathstroke lead an uprising on the city which saw numerous people dead and those that weren't soon abandoned it. Around this time Oliver Queen/Green Arrow engaged Deathstroke in a climactic battle in the streets though unfortunatley it ended with Deathstroke severing Green Arrow's left arm and he soon vanished, leaving John to believe Oliver had died. Sometime during the uprising John's father was killed under unrevealed circumstances though events that John believes he could have prevented, and blamed himself for his death. Feeling undeserving of having his father's name John started going by the name "Connor Hawke". At some point in the next 15 years Connor took up Oliver's mantle and became the next Green Arrow trying to hold the city against Deathstroke's army by himself, and soon became Deathstroke's archenemy. Encountering Rip Hunter's team In 2397 Green Arrow saw a group of strangers approaching and percieved them as a threat and approached them. However they mistook him for Oliver and Sara Lance/White Canary of them tried to remind him who she was, while Ray Palmer/The Atom tried to remind him that Rip Hunter recruited them to become legends. However since Green Arrow had no knowledge of these events he proceeded to engage them anyway. Despite Leonard Snart/Captain Cold and Mick Rory/Heat Wave returning fire Rip ordered everyone back to the ship, and they escaped Green Arrow. Later while several rival gangs erupted into a street war Green Arrow attempted to break up the fight engaging them all at once but gutshot by one, though wearing high desenty kevlar, and barely escaped. He later came across White Canary and cornered her and upon her asking who he is introduced himself as Green Arrow, but she refused to believe him as Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. However Green Arrow told her that Oliver had been dead for years, after the uprising, but the two were confronted by Deathstroke. Green Arrow and Rip stood ready to fight as White Canary was stunned to see Deathstroke was Grant rather than his father Slade, but they were soon cornered by dozens of Grant's men though the three escaped. Retreating to safety Green Arrow revealed to Sara that Oliver had tried to oppose Deathstroke by rallying the city but with no success. When overhearing Rip and Sara discuss getting to Smoak Technologies Green Arrow revealed the building had been shutdown for years, but most of Felicity Smoak's projects were relocated to the, now destroyed, Arrowcave. Green Arrow accompanied the two there but the three were stunned to see a still-alive Oliver, still referring to Connor by his real name, but Connor expressed anger towards him for letting everyone believe he was dead, as Oliver expressed disapproval of Connor taking his suit. After being told that Felicity's projects were relocated to a warehouse in Adams and O'Neil Green Arrow accompanied them, briefly expressing annoyance when Rip referred to him by his real name. However they were attacked by Deathstroke's men and Green Arrow was taken captive. Later Connor was dragged into the same place Oliver had lost his left arm where everyone had gathered to witness Grant execute him. Connor tried to trick Grant into letting him go, issuing a challenge to prove who is the tougher Green Arrow of him and Oliver, but Grant refused and prepared him. However they were interrupted when White Canary was seemingly captured also. However this was a misdirect so Oliver, using a cybernetic left arm and doning his Green Arrow suit once more, could surprise them. As White Canary and Green Arrow (Oliver) fought Deathstroke's men, Deathstroke told Connor he wasn't Green Arrow but an imposter to which Connor replied that same about Grant. While fighting they were aided by the rest of Rip's team including Rip himself, Atom, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl and Firestorm, while both Green Arrows defeated Deathstroke. As they stand victorious Oliver finally gives Connor his approval as his successor. After the battle, Connor returns to the Arrowcave with Oliver and Sara. Before Sara leaves, she asks Connor to take care of Oliver. He agrees, and he and Oliver get to work on restoring Star City. Personality In a possible future Connor is impulsive, as shown when he attacks strangers on sight and only asks questions after, but like his predecessor, Oliver Queen, he has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. Connor had a very close relationship with his father John Diggle, as he blames himself for his father's death, refusing to go under his birth name; John Diggle, Jr. Abilities Potential future *'Acrobatics:' Keeping to the image of the original Green Arrow, Connor is very skilled in acrobatics. He is shown able to perform multiple flips as a means to dodge his enemies' attacks. *'Master archer:' In his desire to continue the Green Arrow's legacy, Connor trained himself to be an exceptional archer, noted to have comparable aim to Oliver's. He is shown able to constantly maneuver about against enemies while still effectively launching his arrows in rapid succession. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' If deprived of his bow, Connor is shown to be a capable martial artist. With this skill, he is shown able to hold his own against multiple soldiers. His fighting style is similar to Oliver's and is composed of Eskrima, Muay Thai, karate and boxing. *'Peak of human physical condition:' From his many years battling Grant Wilson and his army, Connor has conditioned himself to top physical condition in terms of physical muscle power, mobility & reflexes as well as a stronger healing rate than normal people. He is shown to be highly resilient, able to take many blows from multiple enemies and continue fighting effectively. He also has noticeable strength, able to carry himself along with Sara and Rip while using his grappling line. *'Skilled engineer:' Likewise with his conventional weapons, Connor is able to create many of the unique tools equipped to arrows that Oliver was infamous for. Equipment Potential future *'Carbon fiber long bow:' While his arrows are advanced, Connor would make use of a simple carbon fiber long bow in battle. *'Customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow:' After Oliver regained his fighting spirit and helped to defeat Grant, in recognition of Connor as the new Green Arrow, Oliver passed on his customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow to the younger archer. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Connor is shown to use very sturdy arrows, able to easily pierce through a window. *'Trick arrows:' Connor uses many classic trick arrows Oliver did, including tranquilizer arrows, exploding arrows, and grapnel arrows. *'Quiver:' A green arrow container strapped to Connor's back, he uses it to carry his arrows as Green Arrow. *'Knife:' Connor has a combat knife attached to the back of his belt. *'Green Arrow suit:' Connor wears a protective suit and mask as Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It differs from Oliver Queen's original suit, but carries elements of it. *'Voice filter:' Connor uses this device to disguise his voice as Green Arrow. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Diggle family